fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Beta
Nicholas Beta is the son of a teacher (still to name) and the younger brother of (still to name). He is an independent mage who belongs to a title of being one of Ten Wizard Saints as a result of his vast knowledge of types of magic's and his immense, bottom-less amounts of magical energy. Appearance Personality From a young age, Nicholas was calm and insightful, showing quite a noticeable maturity for his age. He also showed knowledge on how to deal with almost most scenario's. At the same time, Nicholas was fairly naive as a child in many real-world situations and as a result he was always willing to learn from people around him during his childhood on how to deal with situations. He had mostly lived at a distance observing others and their ideals without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people throughout his childhood, as it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions. Instead evaluating things strictly off of their own merits. He has however unintentionally gained many friends and admirers for his genuine concern over their wellbeing - despite him having a passive nature. Nicholas would usually in his free time, other than practicing his magic, Nick would sit and just stare up at the sky thinking about the past, and the future. In spite of being a pacifist by personality, Nick felt that his own needs were more important becoming self-conscious and lazy, he also became slower at certain things. Despite of that 'downfall' which only lasted for as long as a month - his typical breakdowns. Nicholas had spent tireless hours in mastering his magic and becoming the best mage he could be. His commitment soon became a borderlined recklessness, as a result from his training privately he would typically cast powerful spells or learn to master certain aspects of magic by levelling his mana to certain points having granted a mastery over magic manipulation and his perfected control. Nicholas finds himself to be pretty sociable in terms of never hibernating in the library to just keep reading books on magic as one might lose themselves. He also remained very calm, even in stressful situations - only lashing out when someone harms his family or friends. Or if his older brother annoys him to the endth degree. Staying reserved meant that he was pretty observant, implying that he had some tactical knowledge able to utilise it in fights, knowing that he could fight almost limitlessly because of his bottomless-pit magic reserves. History Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: Nicholas has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Which is a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land. He magic has even been told as bottom-less implying that he has virtually no limit to the amount of times he can cast a spell. This especially works in his favour when he's using his most versatile and powerful magic that mastered, Hex Sphere. This magic require a lot of magic - not that each spell individually takes a lot its the effect over time and if its a large scale spell such as teleportation of a town or airship (which Nicholas has being known to have done, but completely exhausts him to near death). As a Nicholas possess such incredible amounts of magical energies if he were to release his magical energy quick enough, it would be capable to cause severe damage to the surroundings. Causing it to quake or shake violently, the release of such massive energies would also quickly decimate the ground beneath Nick, creating a large crater. Not only will the earth upturn surrounding him, but high winds will begin to swirl around him. Weaker opponents will faint from the sheer the pressure causing them to pass out from the pressure or be paralysed from the sheer amount possessed by Nick. High Intelligence - Nicholas has demonstrated to be a highly analytical and cunning a man, able to handle situations with various spells trapping an opponent in his various hexes. He is also shown to be a highly analytical mage, being able to quickly determine his opponent's strengths and combat methods, and even recognising one's magic showing his vast knowledge in magic. His intelligence has also being proven from such a young age as he would typically go with his older brother and father to the Magic Library to read all the books on a variety of magics. Thus learning Heavenly Body Magic, Iron Sand Magic and Hex Sphere magecraft's. And also being able to master them all at such a young age. He has gained the Celestial Eye throughout his young life. He has also come across ways in which one might gain immortality but rather finds them unethical or immoral - making this his strive and goal; to ultimately gain immortality. Heavenly Body Magic It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the Nicholas to use the properties of astronomical objects during a fight, generally used in offence. The properties of heavenly body magic primarily on astronomical objects such as meteors or a generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from the casters own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against an opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. * Meteor - '''This spell is one of the most basic spells of Heavenly Body Magic. When the caster uses this spell they generate celestial energy outwards, allowing the energy to cloak them in light. As a result of this Nicholas is granted an enormous boost in both speed and power, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds; moving at a velocity that most people cannot comprehend. Nicholas is also able to unleash powerful blows, assaulting an opponent to the point where they are unable to retaliate against him. The user's speed is the attribute that is especially amplified as he is able to manoeuvre through the battlefield with no interferences at mere light speed. Even if an opponent could detect the trajectory of the user's movements, the user would still be capable of assaulting with quick and devastating melee attacks. Nicholas has even proven capable to out speed a user of Teleportation Magic. * '''Grand Chariot - This is a powerful Heavenly Body Magic spell. When performing Grand Chariot either on the ground or in the air, Nicholas places both of his hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of Nicholas and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. This spell even has the destructive capabilities that rival that of an actual meteor's. * Pleiades - '''This Heavenly Body Magic spell allows Nicholas to summon six rays of light that assault his target. When preparing to use this spell Nick will expel his magical energies, inducing the required magical conversion to Stellar Energy before channeling it into the tips of his index and middle fingers on either hand, swinging that hand back behind himself while posed in the signature stance of Heavenly Body Magic. This forms six star-like orbs of light, before he thrusts his hand down towards the ground before lifting it back up pointing towards the sky which send the six rays of light that spiral up into the sky moments before they strike his target with each blow one after another. This spell has being known to have the destructive power of a canon ball destroying anything in its path. * '''Jiu Leixing - This unusual spell allows Nicholas to create nine sword shaped projectiles out of lightning that can then be directed towards a target. This spell is rather strange for Heavenly Body Magic as it doesn't utilise the standard golden light or gravity, which are generally common to Heavenly Body Magic (its two main elements). Each individual sword creates a moderate sized explosion upon impact, and as all nine commonly impact all at once each of their explosions stacks upon one another resulting in a truly powerful explosion. He can also use them as a way to wield swords but lack the durability and thus after a couple uses it disappears after its creation. * 'Altairis - '''To activate this spell Nicholas crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. Nicholas then unleashes the orb towards a target. This orb appears to be incredibly dense, and holds tremendous amount of gravity to crush any target. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. * '''True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema '- To cast this spell, Nicholas bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the centre of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Law This magic is stated to take 10 years to completely master otherwise it can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely, this is what resulted in Nicholas never ageing from his 17-22 year old appearance. When using Law, the magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. Quotes Trivia Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Human Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Wizard Saint Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Celestial Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Hex Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Black Arts User Category:Immortal Category:Sand Magic User